Disney's Needle
Summary There is Fa Needle, a princess. When she found out that her father was going to war, she was sad. When her father slept, she dresses herself as a boy and decided to take her father's place. Main Characters 'Fa Needle '(发针) 'General Li Lollipop '(李棒棒糖将军) 'Ice Cubshu '- Ice Spirit 'Evil Leaferer '- Chief's Antagonist 'Pine-cee '- Good luck charm Plot It starts with Fa Needle walking home, holding chinese apples for lunch. She was rushing home to feed her horse actually. She then had to water the plants and pick up the garbage. She was still happy with her life, it was perfect. People might think that her servants should do it, but she wouldn't bother doing the chores. At the snowy plains, arrives Evil Leaferer, a captain trying to take over the chinese emperor. His army is so strong and so big, big like a whale that ate to many tangerines. Needle's father then was invited to the army, Needle was sad. Needle's father, Fa Blade, deny it, but he can only do it if he is in bad condition. Needle could not let her father in the war, so she decided to look like her father. She rode on her horse and ran away to the military area. Her parents heard her horse and ran outside to see on what happened. They saw Needle's dress and was worried. At the military area, General Li Lollipop, was the captain, training the beginners. Needle was surprised, but there was no turning back. She had to. After the training and 'singing', she is now a 'man'. The battle started tomorrow, so she had time to go back home. When she arrived, her parents were angry at her. She was then abandoned, and now she lives alone. She was then diagnosed with depression. But a depression condition won't stop her, she went to the battle. It was harsh like a nuclear bomb fell on a bomb activator, activating another bomb. She was fighting, fighting, and fighting, and she got a bleed. Li Lollipop helped her to heal, but Li Lollipop got a bleed too. Needle couldn't just stand there and look at him dying slowly with agony. She decided to take of her outfit and wrapped the bleed. Everyone was in shock, her point was sharp, meaning that she was a female. The battle ended and they were still in shock. They never knew that a woman could be special. Li Lollipop woke up and noticed he. He then had a conversation with her. Then, he grabbed Needle and kissed her. The feeling of lip to lip was the feeling like a soft snowstorm mixed with pure love. Lollipop got healed and they were married. Trivia * This way of the movie is not like the way in the original * This is the first fanfic movie created by TheConeZone that had a character from another show, Pinecone. Category:Parodies Category:Movies Category:Needle Category:Ice Cube Category:Lollipop Category:BFDI Category:BOTO Category:TheConeZone Creations Category:Fanfiction